


Of Heirs and Spares

by junko



Series: Senbonzakura's Song [40]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acting on impulse, Renji corners the Kuchiki heir, Shinobu, and asks about his connection to the poisoning.  Meanwhile, Byakuya gets ambushed by other relatives and hatches a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Heirs and Spares

Renji had Shinobu by the scruff of his kimono before he considered the thought that maybe it wasn’t the smartest move to manhandle the heir apparent to the Kuchiki fortune. Well, it was too late to stop, and, as Ikkaku-sempai always said, ‘if you’re already fucking-up, go big.’ So, Renji hauled Shinobu up against the wall by his collar and said, “Oi, what are you playing at?”

Shinobu clutched at Renji’s wrist with both his hands. The servants gave Renji nervous glances and a wide berth. The boy stammered, “I… just…. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to see you….”

“And yet somehow you always do,” Renji snarled into the boy’s pale face. “But that ain’t the point. I want to know what you been up to lately. You been poisoning anybody for that uncle of yours?”

The confusion that flashed through Shinobu’s face was genuine. He looked utterly baffled by this turn of questioning. “Poison!? What are you talking about? Which uncle?”

Kyōraku’s name was on Renji’s lips, but he decided he’d done enough damage without adding slander to the list. He uncurled his fist and let Shinobu go. The heir was a sneaky little guy, but those eyes Renji had just gotten up and personal with were not the eyes of a killer. Renji knew age made no difference, but intent did, and the biggest intention this kid had was a bit of lascivious mischief. He’d briefly felt the heir’s erection when he’d had him up against the wall. Apparently, his nervousness had more to do with how exciting Shinobu had found the little assignation Renji and Byakuya had had in the garden, than anything else. Renji couldn’t really blame the boy for that. He was feeling the aftershocks himself still.

“Forget about it,” Renji said. He took a minute to straighten Shinobu’s collar, trying not to feel guilty at the way the boy flinched away from his touch. “Look, I’m sorry about this. I’m on edge because our security got breached last night.” Renji considered for a second, and then decided to explain it in a little more detail. “Somebody I’m supposed to protect might have gotten poisoned last night and I’m chasing down all the possible suspects. I didn’t consider you until I saw you sneaking around and it occurred to me that you have unfettered access.”

“And apparently some kind of connection to the victim?” Shinobu asked. “Via one of my uncles?”

“Yeah,” Renji said, not wanting to name names.

Shinobu waited hopefully, but Renji shook his head.

The servants were still giving Renji very frightened glances. Scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment, Renji took another step back. Thank gods Auntie Masama had packed her bags or she’d be screaming for his head right now. “Uh, listen, I shouldn’t have put my hands on you like that. That was really, uh….” Renji dropped into a deep bow, even though he knew it was way too little, too late. “A thousand pardons.”

For his part the heir looked embarrassed. “Apology accepted,” he said. “That is, it’s understandable considering… erm, well….”

“Yeah,” Renji said, coming back up. “We’ll just forget this whole thing, huh?”

“Let’s,” Shinobu agreed gratefully. 

 

#

Byakuya’s hopes for five minutes of peace and quiet were dashed when Hirako ambushed him on his way to his study. He suspected that she’d literally lain in wait for him the way she all but leaped from around the corner at the sight of him. 

“Just a few moments of your time, Byakuya-sama,” she said, scurrying to keep up as he lengthened his pace.

“Be assured I will never even momentarily entertain the idea of removing you from Academy,” Byakuya said. In fact, he was fairly horrified to discover that her family knew of her potential and kept her from realizing it.

“Erm, yes, and I appreciate that immeasurably,” she said, “It’s the rest that I’d like to make a case against.”

“The rest?”

“I’m not suitable for marriage. Ever. To anyone,” she said and then, after a brief pause, reiterated: “Ever.”

Byakuya stopped, having come to the study’s door. His head began to ache. After all, marrying Hirako off to some agreeable suitor had seemed like a good way to placate her father. Byakuya had even had a few ideas of who would make a good match. In particular, he’d considered the heir, Shinobu. He was young enough that the two of them could have had a long engagement—long enough for Hirako to settle into her career. The father would be extremely pleased to have his daughter so well placed, and they even seemed fairly well matched in temperament. 

He’d felt himself rather clever for having thought of it. Normally, Byakuya didn’t consider himself very good at these sorts of machinations.

This threw a wrench in it.

Byakuya sighed. “You had agreed to marry my Third Seat. Surely you don’t have some blanket objection to the idea of marriage?” Then, remembering the night of her ‘rescue,’ Byakuya quickly added, “Has something changed?”

She looked a little chagrined and then, with a glance down at her uniform, admitted, “I’m in Academy now, aren’t I? Miisho was meant to be my ticket out of my family and into the Gotei.”

Byakuya let out another breath that was a combination of relief and frustration. At least Hirako seemed unscarred by her abduction. Sliding open the door, he gestured for her to enter the study. “Let’s discuss this matter privately. I’m in desperate need of tea.”

She sat seiza on the pillows opposite the study’s low desk. After closing the door and ringing for a servant, Byakuya settled behind his desk, realizing as he did that this gave the meeting an air of business. It was just as well. There was no pretending it was anything else.

“Now tell me,” he said, folding his hands on the small pile of papers, “What’s your objection? Are you a lesbian?”

“Oh! We’re having a frank discussion? Oh, good!” she smiled enthusiastically. “No, I’m not, though I’m not terribly interested in the idea of sex with anyone of any gender. I’ve zero interest in the idea of children, in fact, they quite terrify me.” She laughed a little nervously at that admission. “I just want to study science and be a soldier. If I were a man--”

Knowing where she was going with this, Byakuya cut her off. “If you were a man, you would still bear the Kuchiki name. As a Kuchiki male, the pressure to procreate would be far, far greater, trust me.” She looked like she was still going to protest, so he lifted a hand. Wearily, Byakuya added, “If you have children or not that’s entirely up to you. It hardly matters one way or the other if you marry out of the Kuchiki name. But surely you understand the necessity of—“

It was her turn to interrupt him. “Politics,” she spat. “You do realize the irony, don’t you, Byakuya-sama? For you, of all Kuchiki, to demand that someone marry for politics instead of love?”

“My selfishness has made it difficult for all that come after me,” Byakuya said sadly. “It has made it all but impossible for others to shirk marriage duty. This, I understand quite keenly.”

Catching his implication, Hirako glared at him in silent fury for a long time. Then, dropping her gaze, she fumed down at her hands, which lay flat against her Academy hakama.

After the silence stretched, Byakuya asked, “Is that it? Are you in love with someone in particular, someone you would prefer to marry?”

“No, I’m quite happy by myself. That’s the point,” Hirako said. “I don’t want to marry anyone, ever. I just want to soldier, study science, and live my life.”

Oh.

Byakuya was grateful for the interruption of tea. After Aio left, Hirako reached to serve him, Byakuya waved her off. “If you don’t want to be anyone’s wife, don’t act the part of mine.” She looked a little shocked at his words, so, after taking a breath, Byakuya tried again. “I’m very particular about my tea. Just let me fuss. It helps me think.”

But what was there to consider? Hirako had made her point quite succinctly. 

Moreover, she had already reminded him of his own rebellion. Asking her to live a lie for the convenience of the family seemed disingenuous and unfair. 

His plans for her were in shambles. If she were at all open to children, marrying her to the young heir would have been a perfect solution. No only for all the reasons Byakuya had already considered, but also, on top of that, Shinobu would gain the Kuchiki name once the investiture was complete; Hirako would not lose hers in the marriage and—by virtue being his grandfather’s brother’s daughter—her bloodline would strengthen Shinobu’s connection to the clan. It would have, as they say, been a win-win. 

But, there was really no point in forcing the union if there was no possibility of progeny. At all.

“I don’t suppose you would agree to marrying for convenience and adopting a child?” Byakuya asked, as he poured her tea. “I could promise you a very, very long engagement.”

She paled. “I… I’m flattered, but I didn’t think you were in the market for a wife.”

Byakuya almost choked on the tea he started sipping. “Not me. Shinobu, my heir.”

She frowned as if trying to place the name, though surely she’d met him. Part of this ridiculously tedious family gathering was to make sure Shinobu had been introduced properly to the entire clan. 

Hirako seemed to remember, finally. “He’s a child.”

“Yes, my point exactly,” Byakuya said. Waiting for her to put the pieces together, Byakuya drank the blessedly strong tea. The advantages seemed obvious to Byakuya. Her family would never accept her desire to remain single, not when she had such a marketable name, but an extended betrothal would keep them at bay. Ultimately, if Hirako or Shinobu absolutely felt they must, they could break the contract, as Byakuya had done his. That choice would be difficult, but it was not impossible. Worse case, they were joined in a loveless marriage. Many people had survived such; this was why there were courtesans, after all. 

“Would the contract specify a date for the marriage?” Hirako asked sounding a little tempted.

“No, I would make certain that it would not,” Byakuya said.

“What if my father insists?”

“We’ll lie to him,” Byakuya said simply. 

“Oh!” she laughed. Around the rim of her teacup, she gave Byakuya a very mischievous smile. “You’re a very devious person, Byakuya-sama.”

Byakuya wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that. “It’s more that I’m ruthlessly determined to get what I want. And the truth is, I would like you to have your science and your soldiering. Similarly, I would prefer be the one who negotiated marriage contracts for both yourself and for Shinobu rather than leaving such matters to our dear aunt Masama.”

“Ah,” Hirako smiled. “Now I’m interested. Tell me what engagement would require….”

#

When Renji finally extricated himself from the estate, he found the Division was already hopping. Specifically, he had a captain waiting for him in the lieutenant’s office. In fact, Rikichi was having a heart attack over it.

“You’re supposed to let them in when it’s regular hours and they’re polite about it, right?” Rikichi asked, while trailing nervously after Renji, bouncing along like a puppy. 

“Depends. I ain’t going to be too happy to see Kurotsuchi or Soi Fon right about now.”

Renji and Rikichi had reached the lieutenant’s office and a small group of soldiers were milling around on the porch as though the presence of the captain inside had repulsed them like the wrong end of a magnet. 

Stopping at the doorway, Renji turned to Rikichi, “Holy fuck, who the hell is in there?”

A chorus of voices answered him, “Captain Ukitake.”

“Crap on a crutch,” Renji breathed, “You morons scared the shit out of me. I thought the Kenpachi was on the warpath the way you’re acting. Go on in there, you lily-livered cowards. Ukitake ain’t going to bite you. At least get your tea and check the duty rosters.”

Kinjo, who was one of the people milling around outside, said, “You first.”

“Fine,” Renji said. Adjusting Zabimaru, he marched inside. 

The normally bustling place was deserted, which was a bit eerie. Renji walked past the break room to the lieutenant’s office. Poking his head around the open door, Renji found Ukitake admiring the bulletin board, in apparent rapt appreciation of the duty roster and policy notices. His white hair and haori made him seem like a bright beacon of purity among the clutter and disarray of the office.

Seeing Renji, Ukitake smiled. Pointing to the board, he said, “So diligent! Your division seems very well organized indeed. I suppose that’s a reflection of your captain, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, probably,” Renji said somewhat awkwardly. “Can I get you a cup of tea or something? We’ve always got a pot on.”

“That’d be lovely,” Ukitake said, turning back to read the notices.

Renji fetched the tea. He noticed no one else had braved the interior of the HQ, and instead still stood around gossiping outside. It was just as well. At least this way, whatever conversation he and Ukitake had wouldn’t be overheard. Renji scoured the cupboards for half-decent cups, but the cleanest, un-chipped ones had all come from the Human World and advertised various tourist attractions, like Tokyo Tower and some amusement park or other. Well, Renji thought polishing them with his kosode, they’d do. It wasn’t like Ukitake wasn’t familiar with the Land of the Living.

Two full mugs in his hand, Renji returned to the lieutenant’s office. Handing the Tokyo Tower mug to Ukitake, Renji said, “I’m sorry there really isn’t anywhere to sit. I could pull out the Third’s chair for you, if you want, sir.”

Ukitake wrapped his hands around the mug. He shook his head, with a smile, “No, no, this is fine.” Then looking around the utilitarian office, he said, “You must do very brisk business, eh, Renji? No hanging about and chit-chatting here.”

“It’s kind of the hub of the Division,” Renji explained. Though given its current stark emptiness, he had to add, “Usually.”

“Oh, I seem to have caused quite the stir,” Ukitake said apologetically. “I frightened off your Third Seat. She ran off to fetch you and seems to have disappeared entirely.”

“Yeah, well, she’s probably still looking. I wasn’t anywhere she’d find me easily,” Renji said—not mentioning that he wasn’t supposed to even be on duty for another couple hours. “I wouldn’t blame Nanako if she did a runner, anyways. Dealing with a captain is out of her pay grade. So, uh, to what do we owe this pleasure?”

As if Renji couldn’t guess.

“I have to thank you for taking care of my Shunsui,” Ukitake said. He leaned his butt against the Third’s desk and held the tea mug up to his face, as though warming himself with its steam. The captain’s pose was the epitome of relaxed congeniality, but Renji felt uneasy.

“Yeah? He was pretty wasted.”

Ukitake glanced up, his sea green eyes capturing Renji’s gaze and holding it. For a moment, Renji thought he smelled the ozone-heavy scent of a coming storm. “Yes,” Ukitake laughed lightly, breaking the spell. “I imagine he said some pretty crazy things.”

Renji grunted his agreement. It seemed clear Ukitake wanted to know what got said and what Renji thought of it all, and Renji really didn’t feel like giving over the advantage just yet.

“But you’d understand about such things, wouldn’t you, Renji? You carry the burden of a demon as well.”

Renji set his tea mug down on his desk, careful to move aside the requisition forms. “I don’t know about that, sir. My demon is a beserker killer I pull out when I need to cut up my best friend, but I can’t call Zabimaru no burden. Because what he is, I am.” 

“Yes, well,” Ukitake said as he took a thoughtful sip of tea. “You’re lucky, then. Have you ever heard Shunsui’s release command?”

“Can’t say I have,” Renji admitted. “Thankfully.”

Ukitake let out a small appreciative chuckle at that. “Indeed. Well, I can’t do it with the same panache as he, but, here goes,” Ukitake cleared his throat and recited: “When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers’”

Renji felt a chill race down his spine. God of the Underworld? That was some serious shit. What the fuck was Kyōraku’s demon exactly? 

Ukitake seemed able to read Renji’s expression because he nodded and said, “Yes, you see. The things that haunt my poor Shunsui are very dark indeed.”

Renji could sympathize, but it seemed pretty clear that he was supposed to do more than that. “So I’m supposed to forgive and forget, huh?”

“Yes, whatever he’s said or done,” Ukitake insisted. “He wasn’t to blame. It was the demon madness.”

Renji crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to decide if he should swallow this bullshit or what. 

Ukitake was watching him intently again and, this time, there was the echo of a crackle of lightning that skittered along Renji’s skin. Ukitake’s eyes were hauntingly deep and compelling as he asked, “Haven’t you ever experienced anything like this?”

“Yeah,” Renji said cautiously. “I know what it’s like to wake up and regret what the demon has done.”

“There you go!” Ukitake said brightly. Standing up straighter, he set the tea mug down and clapped his hands together. “I knew we could come to an understanding, you and I. You’re a reasonable man, Renji. I appreciate that.”

“Okay,” Renji said, because, yeah, no point in pushing the matter with two powerful captains, especially when Daisuke was alive and well. “You know: no harm, no foul, just like I told Captain Kyōraku.”

“Good, good,” Ukitake smiled. 

Renji got the hint, and lead the captain toward the door. “I’ll see you out, sir?”

“Yes, please,” he said. When Renji came up beside him, Ukitake slipped his arm under Renji’s like a lady. “Oh,” he smiled, “With your topknot, you’re nearly as tall as my Shunsui.”

“Not hardly, sir,” Renji said, escorting them out down the empty hall. Renji could see the courtyard clearing as people noticed their approach. “Your partner has at least an inch and a half on me.”

“It’s interesting that you know the difference so precisely,” Ukitake gave Renji a curious smile at that.

“Uh, well, it comes from being the biggest one around a lot. I notice when people are taller than me,” Renji explained, feeling a blush color his nose.

“Ah,” Ukitake brightened in understanding. “I wonder if Shunsui is the same!”

“Well, there’s not a lot taller than him,” Renji said. He noticed that the path to the gate had emptied. It was like no one even wanted to be spotted by Ukitake. “I mean, Kenpachi and Captain Komamura have got to be the only ones. And, Captain Komamura shouldn’t count, he’s like, two feet taller than everyone else.”

“And so furry!” Ukitake said happily, like that was the best thing ever.

“Fur is nice,” Renji agreed, thinking of Zabimaru.

Whom, Renji’d noticed, had been unusually silent. It was almost as if they, like everyone else in the Division, had gone into hiding.

They were at the gate, so Renji untwined his arm, bowed, and opened the door for Ukitake. He nodded: “Sir.”

“You’re such a gentleman. We still need to have you and Byakuya over for dinner, you know. I’m planning on holding you to it, now especially. Perhaps as an apology!”

Yeah, great, dinner with the potential poisoner, who wouldn’t want that?? 

“Sounds awesome,” Renji lied.

“Excellent,” Ukitake said and left Renji with a wave.

Renji bowed deeply again.

When he came up, he wondered if it was even noon yet, because, by gods, he could use a stiff drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one will believe me (except Josey, of course, who typo-ed it way in advance), but I actually had this chapter written before the last Bleach chapter came out last week. I would feel a bit robbed, but I know all y'all know that I've had my suspicions about these two for a long time. 
> 
> At anyway, the good news in all of this is that the reason I've been holding on to it is because I want to be able to post the next one right away tomorrow.


End file.
